pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Crash Bandicoot Cosplay
Here is a cosplay of the Crash Bandicoot characters. (Julian Bernardino's Style) Theodore Bandicoot laughs..png|Theodore Tugboat as Crash Bandicoot Rebecca Bandicoot..png|Rebecca as Tawna Bandicoot Truro as Aku Aku.png|Truro as Aku Aku Mr Clayton as Papu Papu.png|Clayton as Papu Papu Ripper R Boat Roo..png|R Boat as Ripper Roo Mr Canso Colossus as Koala Kong.png|Canso Colossus as Koala Kong Pinstripe Zorran Potoroo..png|Zorran as Pinstripe Potoroo Dr. Nitrus Bobby Brio.png|Bobby as Dr. Nitrus Brio Dr. Oliver Cortex..png|Oliver the Vast as Dr. Neo Cortex Emily Vigorous the Bandicoot Tugboat..png|Emily as Coco Bandicoot Zip and Zug as The Komodo Brothers.png|Zip and Zug as The Komodo Brothers Mr Digby as Tiny Tiger.png|Digby as Tiny Tiger Dr. Izzy Gomez N Gin..png|Izzy Gomez as Dr. N. Gin Hank as Polar.png|Hank as Polar Mr Baddeck as Pura.png|Baddeck as Pura Foduck Dingodile..png|Foduck as Dingodile Pingu as Penta Penguin.png|Pingu as Penta Penguin Uka Cabot Uka..png|Cabot as Uka Uka Dick_ha.jpg|Professor Dick Hardly as Dr. Nitrous Oxide The Four Female Tugboats..png|Pugwash, Sally Seaplane, Sigrid, and Lilly as Megumi, Isabella, Ami, and Liz Mr. Big Toot as Rilla Roo.png|Big Toot as Rilla Roo Mr. Big Mac as Bearminator.png|Big Mac as Bearminator George Bandicoot..png|George as Crunch Bandicoot The Four Z Stacks as The Elementals..png|The Four Z Stacks as The Four Elementals Baron Greenback.jpg|Greenback as Emperor Velo Mojo Jojo (TV Series).jpg|Mojo Jojo as Krunk Cajun Fox.jpg|Cajun Fox as Nash Jasper and Horace.gif|Jasper and Horace as Norm Eddy's Brother.jpg|Eddy's Brother as Geary Fake Theodore Tugboat as Fake Crash - Trash Bandicoot..png|Fake Theodore Tugboat as Fake Crash tumblr_inline_nsyaplkKPt1tw1wp2_400.gif|Dick Dastardly and Muttley as Zam and Zem Señor Vulturo.png|Senor Vulturo as N Trance Codename Kids Next Door Father.png|Father as Real Velo Madam Mim.jpg|Madam Mim as Nina Cortex Percy_Pickles.jpg|Farmer Pickles as Farner Ernest Gordon the Big Proud Engine..jpg|Gordon as Harvey Walrus Cruella De Vil in One Hundred and One Dalmatians.jpg|Cruella Deville as Madame Amberley Nuka by kaisertiger.png|Nuka as Skunk Rabbits.jpg|The Rabbits as The Penguins ShenBanEd.png|Banzai and Ed (with Shenzi) as Victor and Moritz Evil Theodore Tugboat..png|Evil Theodore as Nega Crash Bandicoot (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Mighty Mouse as Crash Bandicoot.jpg|Mighty Mouse as Crash Bandicoot Pearl Pureheart as Tawna Bandicoot.png|Pearl Pureheart as Tawna Bandicoot Minion as Aku Aku.jpg|Minion as Aku Aku Leonard as Papu Papu.jpg|Leonard as Papu Papu Ed as Ripper Roo.jpg|Ed as Ripper Roo Bupkus as Koala Kong.jpg|Bupkus as Koala Kong Joey as Pinstripe Potoroo.png|Joey as Pinstripe Potoroo Marky as Dr. Nitrus Brio.jpg|Marky as Dr. Nitrus Brio Oil Can Harry as Dr. Neo Cortex.jpg|Oil Can Harry as Dr. Neo Cortex Jenny as Coco Bandicoot.png|Jenny as Coco Bandicoot Si and Am as Komodo Joe and Moe.jpg|Si and Am as Komodo Bros Joe and Moe Pound as Tiny Tiger.png|Pound as Tiny Tiger Dee Dee as N. Gin.jpg|Dee Dee as N. Gin Scamp as Polar.jpg|Scamp as Polar Spunky as Pura.jpg|Spunky as Pura Bear as Polar Bear.jpg|Bear as Polar Bear Private as Penta Penguin.jpg|Private as Penta Penguin Purple Minion as Uka Uka.jpg|Purple Minion as Uka Uka Wile E Coyote as Dingodile.png|Wile E Coyote as Dingodile Professor Ratigan as N Tropy..png|Ratigan as Dr. Nefarious Tropy The Aardvark as Nitrous Oxide.png|Aardvark as Nitrous Oxide Minnie Mouse as Megumi Bandicoot.png|Minnie Mouse as Megumi Bandicoot Miss Bianca as Isabella Bandicoot.png|Miss Bianca as Isabella Bandicoot Mrs. Brisby as Ami Bandicoot.png|Mrs. Brisby as Ami Bandicoot Tanya Mousekewitz as Liz Bandicoot.png|Tanya Mousekewitz as Liz Bandicoot Fat Cat as Rilla Roo.png|Fat Cat as Rilla Roo Tony Toponi as Crunch Bandicoot.png|Tony Toponi as Crunch Bandicoot Four Villains.png|Warren T Rat, Dr. Applecheeks, Mr. Burns, and Admiral Razorbeard as The Four Elementals Mr Doctor Claw as Emperor Velo,.png|Doctor Claw as Emperor Velo Tublat as Krunk.png|Tublat as Krunk Jackal (Timon and Pumbaa) as Nash.png|Jackal as Nash Pimon and Tumbaa as Norm.png|Pimon and Tumbaa as Norm Protoboy as Geary.png|Protoboy as Geary Fake Mighty Mouse as Fake Crash.png|Fake Mighty Mouse as Fake Crash Sleet and Dingo as Zam and Zem.png|Sleet and Dingo as Zam and Zem Mr N Bowser Trance Jr..png|Mr N Bowser Trance Jr Old Carl Fredricksen as Real Velo.png|Old Carl Fredricksen as Real Velo Madame Mousey as Nina Cortex.png|Madame Mousey as Nina Cortex Papa Mousekewitz as Farmer Ernest.png|Papa Mousekewitz as Farmer Ernest Mr. Chief McBrusque as Rusty Walrus.png|Mr. Chief McBrusque as Rusty Walrus Mrs. Claudia Furschtien as Madame Amberley.png|Mrs. Claudia Furschtien as Madame Amberley Honest John and Gideon as The Evil Twins..png|Honest John and Gideon as The Evil Twins Evil Mighty Mouse as Evil Crash..png|Evil Mighty Mouse as Evil Crash Scrooge McDuck as Von Clutch.jpg|Scrooge McDuck as Von Clutch Lady Mouse as Pasadena O Possum.png|Lady Mouse as Pasadena O'Possum Timon and Pumbaa as Chick Gizzard Lips and Stew.png|Timon and Pumbaa as Chick Gizzard Lips and Stew Danny Cat Danny as Crash.png|Danny as Crash Bandicoot Sawyer as Tawna.png|Sawyer as Tawna Genie as Aku Aku.png|Genie as Aku Aku Voltar as Dr. Cortex.png|Voltar as Doctor Neo Cortex Rusty Fox (Crash Bandicoot) (ThomasFan360's Style) Rusty Fox as Crash Bandicoot.png|Rusty Fox as Crash Bandicoot Maid Marian as Tawna Bandicoot.png|Maid Marian as Tawna Bandicoot Frisky Fox as Coco Bandicoot.png|Frisky Fox as Coco Bandicoot Robin Hood as Crunch Bandicoot.png|Robin Hood as Crunch Bandicoot Pingu's Father as Aku Aku.png|Pingu's Father as Aku Aku Professor Norton Nimnul as Dr. Neo Cortex.png|Professor Norton Nimnul as Dr. Neo Cortex Dr. Zin as Dr. Nitrus Brio.png|Dr. Zin as Dr. Nitrus Brio Professor Finbarr Calamitous as Dr. N. Gin.jpg|Professor Finbarr Calamitous as N. Gin Clayton as Dr. Nefarious Tropy.jpg|Clayton as Dr. Nefarious Tropy King Bowser as Uka Uka.png|Bowser as Uka Uka Mr. Claw (Kimba the White Lion) as Tiny Tiger.png|Claw as Tiny Tiger Scratch and Grounder as Komodo Brothers.jpg|Scratch and Grounder as Komodo Brothers The Blues as Penta Penguin.png|The Blues as Penta Penguin Tiny Dog as Polar.jpg|Tiny Dog as Polar Zo as Pura.jpg|Zo as Pura (Toonmbia and TheLastDisneyToon's Style) Theodore Bandicoot..png|Theodore Tugboat as Crash Bandicoot Rebecca Bandicoot.png|Rebecca as Tawna Bandicoot Mr Digby as Aku Aku.png|Digby as Aku Aku Montana as Papu Papu.png|Montana as Papu Papu Tootle as Ripper Roo.png|Tootle as Ripper Roo Silver Fish as Koala Kong.png|Silver Fish as Koala Kong Johnny as Pinstripe Potoroo.png|Johnny as Pinstripe Potoroo Mr Bedford as Dr. Nitrus Brio.png|Bedford as Dr. Nitrus Brio Gaston as Dr. Neo Cortex.png|Gaston as Dr. Neo Cortex Emily Vigorous as Coco Bandicoot.png|Emily Vigorous as Coco Bandicoot Jasper and Horace as Angel Eyes's Members.png|Jasper and Horace as Komodo Bros. Gordon as Tiny Tiger.png|Gordon as Tiny Tiger Pufle with glasses..jpg|Pufle as Dr. N Gin Hank as Polar.png|Hank as Polar Greendale Rocket as Pura.png|Greendale Rocket as Pura Foduck as Dingodile.png|Foduck as Dingodile Mr Ben Ravencroft as Dr Nefarious Tropy.png|Ben Ravencroft as Dr Nefarious Tropy Mr D261 as Uka Uka.png|D261 as Uka Uka Rusty as Polar.png|Rusty as Baby T Farnsworth as Nitrous Oxide.png|Farnsworth as Nitrous Oxide Northumberland as Penta Penguin.png|Northumberland as Penta Penguin Rebecca Bandicoot,.png|Rebecca as Megumi Bandicoot Susie as Isabella.png|Susie as Isabella Pugwash as Ami.png|Pugwash as Ami Mrs Dexter's Mom as Liz.png|Dexter's Mom as Liz Muttley as Rilla Roo.png|Muttley as Rilla Roo thebrave007.jpg|Casey Jones as Bearminator It's Ben, Lon, Banzai, and Ed.png|Ben, Lon, Banzai, and Ed as The Elementals George as Crunch Bandicoot.png|George as Crunch Bandicoot Sunshine255.png|Captain Zero as Emperor Velo Tex6.jpg|Tex as Krunk Guysborough'sGarbage65.png|Guysborough as Nash Pirate240.png|The Pirates as Nash Sir Reginald as Person 7..png|Sir Reginald as Geary Stepney_the_Bluebell_Engine.jpg|Stepney as Fake Crash Mr Burke and Blair.png|Burke and Blair as Zem and Zam Mandark_dexter_laboratory.png|Mandark as N Trance ZorranHeader.jpg|Zorran as Real Velo Carla.PNG|Carla as Nina Cortex Grandpa Lou Pickles.png|Grandpa Lou as Farmer Ernest ShelburneHeader.jpg|Shelburne as Rusty Walrus Daisy the Diesel Railcar.jpg|Daisy as Madame Amberly Iago pose.png|Iago as Skunk Man'sDog.jpg|Man's Dogs as Penguins Wario_and_Waluigi.png|Wario and Waluigi as Victor and Moritz Vlcsnap-2017-02-26-20h13m30s410.png|Eddy's Brother as Nega Crash Category:Crash Bandicoot Spoofs Category:Cosplay Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Thomas O'Malley Category:ThomasFan360 Category:TheLastDisneyToon Category:Toonmbia